


Spicy

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Taywhora drabbles [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Just a short fic filling the prompt “Are you blushing?”
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: Taywhora drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Spicy

“Hm, what’s that smell?” George asks upon entering the kitchen, just to pause in shock when he sees Tayce standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot.

“Wait, _you’re_ cooking?”

“No need to sound so shocked, love, I can cook.”

“That’s a delusion at best and a blatant lie at worst.”

“Fine, be that way, I won’t share with you my delicious curry.”

“Great! I won’t get food poisoning.”

Tayce huffs. “You don’t know that you’re missing.”

George steps closer to the stove, peering into the contents of the pot.

“It does smell pretty good.”

“Ask me nicely and I’ll give you a taste,” Tayce says seductively, as if he’s offering something much more tantalizing than curry. George is suddenly aware of how close they’re standing, just a few inches between them. The kitchen feels too hot all of a sudden, and he’s pretty sure it’s not because of the stove right next to him. 

He smirks at Tayce. Two can play this game. He steps even closer, pouting his lips before asking “Oh, please, please Tayce, can I have a taste of your delicious, scrumptious curry?”

Tayce purses his lips to keep from laughing as he raises the wooden spoon with a bit of the curry to George’s lips. The blonde carefully blows on the hot liquid before slurping it softly, all the while sustaining eye contact with him. The air is heavy between them as George licks his lips, humming in appreciation, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

“Hm… That’s actually good.”

He keeps staring at Tayce, who still has his eyes fixed on him. “What?” His face turns even redder, but he doesn’t back away.

“Are you blushing?” Tayce teases, making the other man take a step back and finally break eye contact.

“What? No? It’s just… That’s spicy, that’s all.” He turns to grab a glass and fill it with water, gulping it down loudly, suddenly parched. Keeping his eyes on the wall in front of me, he misses Tayce’s knowing smirk.


End file.
